A Thing Or Two
by sandman13
Summary: This is a story bout the gang after the shaman fight... It's my first fic and I can't help but add some OCs... Well, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King Fic

By letthesandman

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or anything from this fiction... except maybe a few characters I made myself... whatever...

The story is about the SK gang... They meet some other shamans from other places and start to get along... Some may find friends, some may find rivals, some may find crushes and others may even find loves. I'm always confused about pairings... So please help me anyway you guys can.

Okay so let me get a few things straight from this fiction before you read it... This fic is based on something me & my friends used to write about... There are some OCs and you can imagine yourself as one of them... Oh, and this is my first fic... I can handle flames but please be nice and not flame me, okay?? Well, okay! Let's start!

Part 1

The Afternoon Before

Yoh walked down the stairs of his house. It has been a year since the Shaman Fight ended without a winner. Now he lives an everyday life, only he doesn't go to school anymore, LOL... (He's too lazy XD) He's bored and he's not in any mood to train or just walk around. His morning has been so dreadful; tons of work from his fiancée and lots of problem from his friends, who visits his house time to time.

Yoh yawned. He heard some noises from the kitchen, judging at the noise probably Tamao and Ryu are cooking right now and Ryu starts to flirt with Tamao (Tamao got freaked out and screams) and Anna got mad and slaps Ryu over and over again, and... and...

Yoh didn't want to guess anymore. He's too tired to think about silly little problems in the kitchen, even if the sound of the slaps is quite loud and painful.

Suddenly he heard familiar footsteps coming. He turned to see Anna, frowning a little.

"Yoh, if you're gonna slack around like that you'd better help me prepare." Anna sternly said.

Yoh's eyes blinked in confusion. Help her what??

"Prepare? Prepare for what??"

"Your grandparents' friends... or your parents' friends... Well they're someone in your family's friends and your family has asked me to welcome them."

"Hm? I don't know that..."

Anna gave a quick smile.

"Of course you don't," Anna turned back to the kitchen. "I've told everyone it would be a surprise."

"Surprise? How... Nice," replied Yoh. "And now Ryu and Tamao are cooking dinner for... whoever they are, right? Like a cookout party? Tonight? Here?"

Yoh felt his heart leap out in excitement. New acquaintances... and he won't be bored this evening! That has gotta be great...

"A LITTLE cookout party," corrected Anna. "And you can invite your friends too"

Yoh's day has become great to fantastic.

But wait a minute... Why did Anna suddenly become so nice? He has always thought Anna hated his friends to come over.

"Why?" Yoh asked bluntly.

"These people can probably get along well with your friends." Anna said. "From the pictures your grandparents have sent me to help me recognize them when they arrived, they were about the same age, and the same backgrounds too. Not my kind of people, but I'm sure they'll fit... probably."

"May I see the pictures?" Yoh asked

"Maybe later," Anna added. "I'm busy."

"Okay," Yoh said "I'll be in the bedroom, listening to music if you needed me."

"Okay"

Yoh left the hallway and went to his room, listening to music just like he said.

Meanwhile, Anna called some other friends of hers (not likely, more like the other girls) to come (and help her).

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Finished preparing, Anna called Yoh downstairs and asked him if he had invited any friends.

"Of course," answered Yoh. "I invited Manta, Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove, and some others. Who did you invite?"

"Since I thought you already invited the guys I work on the girls. There's already Tamao, so I invited Jun, Pirika and some others."

"Great, why don't I think of that?"

"Your friends probably have arrived by now... Let's go to the dining room."

Yoh followed Anna to the dining room, noticing that all of his friends are already there. And some unexpected ones too.

"Whoa... Hi Lyserg what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on vacation, and I met Manta-kun on the way here, so I figured I should also come over." replied the green-haired boy

"And there's also Jeanne... Hi, what're you doing here too?"

"Hello, Yoh..." Jeanne said calmly. "Actually Anna invited me."

"Anna did??" Now everyone was confused. Didn't Anna use to say Jeanne was really arrogant?

"Yes, I did" Anna said shortly, annoyed. "Didn't I say I'm working on the girls?"

"Oh... Yeah you did" said Yoh.

"I don't know what is this about, but I don't want to get involved." Ren frowned coldly. "And if this is not necessary for me, I'm going home."

Jun patted her little brother on the head.

"Oh, don't go home Ren... I'll be happier if you come along and be nice to the guests."

Ren blushed, but brushes off grumpily.

"N-nee-san!"

"Ha-ha-ha!! Ren blushed!!!" laughed Horo horo triumphantly, but suddenly he received a nice hit in the face from the chinese boy.

"Shut the hell up, Ainu."

"Geez... You're no fun, Ren..." complained Horo horo, nursing his bleeding nose.

Yoh sweatdropped but continued his conversation

"Is everyone here yet?"

"No," replied Anna. "Someone has yet to come."

"Hm?" Yoh looked past the room. There are himself, Anna, Tamao, Ryu, Manta, Ren, Chocolove, Horo horo, Lyserg, Jeanne, Pirika, Faust and Jun.

"..." Yoh thought. "Who?"

Anna looked at the clock

"Your aniki."

"Huh?"

As Yoh finished his remark the door bust open, revealing the fire shaman smiling that sweet but annoying smile.

"Am I late, everyone?" he asked

"Yes," replied Anna "You're 10 seconds late."

The one and only Asakura Hao thought to himself and replied carelessly. "Oh well, better ten seconds late than ten minutes late."

"H-hao!!!" screamed Horo horo in panic. "WTF are he doing here??!! I thought he's gone for good!!!"

"I can't die before being the shaman king." answered Hao evilly. "But since this is not the shaman fight I'll spare all of your pathetic lives."

Everyone looked like they're going to puke.

"Oh-kay... But why do you invite him?" asked Yoh curiously

"Your grandparents wished for the attendance of the Asakura brothers, if that's your question." replied Anna.

"Oh... alright, I won't ask anymore" replied Yoh. "By the way, Anna... Can I see the photos now? I mean, we're all here and the guests haven't come yet..."

"Okay," Anna went to her room.

"How did they look like?" asked Chocolove. "And where do they come from?"

"Are they cute girls?" asked Ryu dreamily. "Ooh, If they're cute ladies I shall get at least one of them..."

"I hope they're handsome and strong guys..." said Pirika happily.

"I bet they're boring and really pathetic." said Ren.

"In my opinion they all must be shamans." said Manta. "Friends of the Asakura family must be strong shamans... right?"

"I t-think so too..." stuttered Tamao.

"At least there won't be humans" smiled Hao evilly. "Or I'll have a nice killing spree."

"Maybe then I'll get a good girlfriend..." sighed Horo horo.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Like the beginning? No? I know it has a crappy beginning but I'm on a real jetlag and I have no ideas for the OCs... Any ideas? I appreciate any sort of help! How they looked like, names maybe... Their characters and interests... Or even story ideas! I wanted some humor but I figured that I have a bad sense of humor so I decided not to use my 'harsh' sense of humor here. Okay... so read and review please! And ideas are always welcomed because of all the things I have, what I don't have are ideas and a good storyline.

Thanks, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman King Fiction

by sandman13

Disclaimer: I don't own anthing from this fic... Not a single damn thing which is kinda depressing... long depressed sigh

Hi everyone! Just thought I could update more in a week, and here it is! New chapter!! (I got real trouble posting it since I don't know how to post chapters and I asked my friend to post this and gave him my password and all, hahaha.) Anyone wanna give me tutorial on how? And thanks for the reviewers! I really appreciate all the critics and I will try til I drop! (Okay, maybe not until that, but I still try...) And I still need advices and comments! It fires me up, you know... Okay then, enjoy this chapter!!!

Part 2

Photos

Few moments later Anna comes back from her room

She brought a plastic filled with a big photo of some people and some small close-up photos.

"Here," she handed the photos to Yoh. "I think it's all right there." Then she leaves to the kitchen.

Yoh opened the plastic bag and pulled a big photo of people. Everyone gathers round Yoh in interest. Even Ren and Hao peeked at the pictures.

Yoh looked at the picture he holds carefully. That photo is maybe a gathering photo... Around six people stands together, looking at the camera. There is a girl on the left side... She looked very pretty and stylish. Her shoulder-length hair is platinum blonde and her blue eyes is sparkling with playfulness and energy. She smiled that scary but beautiful smile to the camera.

"She's kinda cute" commented Horo horo.

"She looked useless" commented Hao. "But not bad."

"She's hot." commented Ryu, looking at her miniskirt.

"You're a real pervert, aren't you Ryu-san?" asked Manta. "I think she's quite nice."

"I'm not a pervert, I just love pretty young girls."

"Whatever, Ryu-san..."

Next to the blonde girl is a tall guy with dark green hair and oval glasses. It looks like he's writing something... probably a book. (He doesn't even bother to look at the camera) The book looks rather innocent but who knows what he's writing cos' something in his smile is rather... suspicious. And there is a pencil between his ear.

"Is he an author or what?" asked Chocolove.

"Just because he's writing something doesn't mean he's an author, you baka..." replied Ren.

Chocolove whined.

"But he looks like one!" he retorted.

"I have a sneaky feeling about this person..." smiled Hao rather suspiciously.

"Aniki, you always have sneaky feelings for everyone." reminded Yoh.

"I don't always have sneaky feelings for everyone. Just... sometimes." denied Hao. "Anyway he looked like he knows how to have fun."

"I don't expect you to say that... I mean, do you even know how to have fun, Hao?" asked Ren sarcastically.

Hao smiles that devilish grin and touched Ren's cheek, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"I sure do" he whispered playfully.

Ren blushed but quickly returned to his sulky, cold, I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-come-any-closer face.

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at the girl at middle left of the photo. She has brown black, short layered haircut. Her eyes are gorgeous brown and she looked halfway present in that photo, mostly because she's trying to hide herself. Probably shy types like Tamao, but still... she's pretty and you can tell that she's chinese... She got that oriental look at her face.

"She's asian... right?" asked Lyserg curiously.

"I don't care. She's also cute." said Ryu.

"I guess so." answered Manta.

"Definitely not Japanese," replied Yoh.

"Probably chinese," added Hao.

"No doubt about it," Jun said. "She's chinese, just like me and my brother."

"And why does it look to me that she's trying to hide from the camera?" asked Horo horo

"Baka, don't you ever learn to read people?" asked Ren.

"Nah, not like there are any letters on her," Horo horo replied cluelessly

"You're clueless, aren't you?" asked Chocolove.

"She looks like you, Tamao!" Pirika chirped happily. "Well, you don't look the same in any way but you have the same smile! You guys could probably get along really well since you have the same style!"

"I-I think so..." Tamao stuttered some more.

"She's... interesting." Ren said, even if everyone thought that he subconsciously said that.

"Whoa" said Chocolove, almost bursting into laughter. "Did I smell a new crush??"

Everyone bursts into laughter except Horo horo.

"You know, I don't get that joke and it's not even funny... Why are you guys laughing?" asked Horo horo. "And how can you smell a crush? I don't get it..."

Everyone groaned and rubbed their temples.

"Stop it, you're giving me a headache." Ren replied

"Do Ainus go to school?" asked Lyserg, rubbing his head.

"Yes they do," answered Jeanne calmly. "But he is an exception..."

"I think I lost my appetite to kill..." said Hao, trying not to smack his face with a shovel.

Next from the Asian girl is a guy with mask covering his mouth and messy white hair. His eyes are lifeless and it seems like he's half asleep or something, don't know for sure... He's tall and he looks pretty buff and strong, he must've been working out... Looks real hot, but something about him tells that he's not the kinda guy they all think he is. He wore long black hood and a shirt that was striped like bones.

"Nice shirt," commented Faust.

"Nice hood." commented Hao.

"Um... I think he's scary?" said Manta.

"He is handsome..." said Pirika dreamily.

"No he's not." answered Lyserg. "He looked like he's emo."

"I like emo..." whispered Jeanne strangely.

"Okay... He's sorta weird but who the hell really cares??" asked Ren.

"I do." said Chocolove.

"I think he's a perfect rival to my manliness!" said Ryu.

"Ryu, say that to anyone who cares..."

"Right..."

Everyone's eyes widen at someone beside the masked hottie. A girl with white shoulder length hair tied to her back, black dark eyes and black shirt with white tie. Bandages all over her body and a weird but satisfied look on her face. Behind her is a chained dog, looks kinda scary... I think it's a husky. She's pretty cute... but something about this person creeps the hell outta everyone.

"She's... okay?" asked Ryu, waiting for an answer. (It's really a treasured moment to know that Ryu ain't gonna glomp on this one...)

"Yeah... say that again." replied Manta.

"She's fine..." said Yoh.

"She looks like she needed more spirit..." said Chocolove.

"I think she's cute." said Hao.

"You have a weird sense, Hao..." commented Ren.

"I like her dog, she must've been going to snowy places." said Horo horo.

"I don't really understand..." said Tamao.

But they all just nodded in agreement and began to look at the last person in the picture. A guy with black spiky hair, and when I say spiky I mean totally spiky, which is a good thing beacuse it has more spikes than Horo horo's and will absolutely cause more pain than being stabbed by prickly pears... or in some occasions, Ren's hair. He wore glasses and looked rather happy... or is it just me?? He also looked charming, but serious and fun at the same time... Weird... but still pretty good.

"Nice spike," commented Horo horo. "How many bottles of styling gel should he use to make his hair look like THAT??? Wow!"

"Maybe it's natural," said Yoh. "Besides, Ren's hair stood up without ANY help."

"Cool," said Manta. "He looks smart, by the way."

"I know," said Ren. "He looks educated. And by the way, it's not my fault my hair stood up like this. It's your fault you make me angry."

"Gee, and I thought your hair stood up because of that milk you're drinking... You add drugs to them?" asked Chocolove.

"No I don't"

"Oh, okay."

No one else after that. Six people and there you go, it's all there. Then Anna interrupted their individual thoughts by entering the room.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," said Ryu. "The blonde girl is totally my type."

"Ryu... Which girl in this whole-wide-really-big-and-vast world that is not your type??" asked Manta.

"I'm not into the creep with white hair," replied Ryu. "The sweet chinese girl, maybe, but not the white haired creep."

"She's not creep," Yoh answered. "A bit unusual but I think she's pretty."

Then Yoh felt Anna's glare burning a hole in his back, so he added some words that were safe enough so Anna won't do something dangerous... or at least sadistic to him.

"But she's still weird." added Yoh. 'Happy, Anna?' he thought

Ren sighed.

"And why haven't those bastards arrived yet? I hate latecomers."

"They will be here, sooner or later. You just have to be more patient." said Lyserg calmingly.

"If Ren lacks something, it's patience." said Jun. "So please just pardon his attitude, Lyserg."

"I don't think so." said Horo horo. "My opinion would be he lacked sanity."

After those words Faust had to medicate the injured snowboarder so he wouldn't die because of his own big mouth.

"Feisty as ever," commented Jeanne.

"Actually I envy him," said Yoh, but he realizes what he said and shrugged "Not that I want to be slaughtered by Ren, but yeah... I envy Horo horo."

As Yoh said that there is a knock on the door. Evryone gulped and jumped at surprise.

"They're here??" asked Tamao, blushing and trying not to be nervous.

"I suppose so," said Lyserg.

"Finally," commented Ren

"They sure come fashionably late, except for a certain person" said Anna

"I'm not late. Just a little behind schedule." said Hao.

"Who said anything about you coming late?" replied Anna coldly.

"I read your mind" said Hao.

"So, should we open the door or you guys wanna go on a doing-nothing-when-someone-knocks-on-your-door contest?" asked Manta

"Okay then, let's welcome our guests." said Horo horo.

And they went to the door to open and welcome anyone who's behind that stupid, retarded door.

And by the way, is the one behind the door the person they expect? Not sure about that, but...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Finally! As always, I got jetlags over and over and I end up staring at my monitor all afternoon like a stupid guy. I'm really sorry if my writing style changed a bit, but I don't think anyone realizes it and I hope it doesn't make you confused or end up staring at the monitor like I always do. And I need Japanese last names!! I really can't think of a good name, really! I found first names easily but not the last names and it's starting to drive me insane!!! Last names please!!! And if possible, what it meant. Thank you!!! Okay then, I guess that's it and you can expect me to post the next chap myself, since I'm going to do something about my lack of info. I think next week it would be ready if I'm not too lazy or stupid enough to forget all about it. Oh, and don't forget to read and review!!

Bye then...

Thanks everyone!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman King Fiction

by sandman13

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. Phew, almost forgot this one.

Me : Hiya everyone... Sorry, I'm so so TOTALLY sorry!!!!!!! I forgot to write and end up missing a week of chapter!!!! Okay so I had homeworks and tests, but who doesn't??? That's why I really really have to keep the pace right here which is very annoying and my head keeps spinning like wheel and... and... (crying a river... or bigger. ocean would be most suitable)

Lyserg : Gee... you gotta relax you know... Ease up a bit, no one's going to kill you...

Me : Oh... (stops crying) it's you Lyserg. And I'm so sorry that you got a itty-bitty-teeny-weeny-very-small-little-piece-of-shit role here!!! (cries again) I'm so sorry!!!!!!

Lyserg : (sweatdrops) Uh... I think that's okay... (comforts sandman) There, there... What's the rush anyway??

Me : I hate myself...

Lyserg : Aww... cheer up there...

Me : Yeah u're probably right dude... thanks anyway, Lyserg... Okay so rather than listening to my never ending complaints, please just read... my... hard... work...urgh... (faints)

Lyserg : (panics) SOMEBODY CALL AMBULANCE!!! or maybe I should put him on a mental asylum...

Part 3

The Arrival

Yoh opened the door and they all watched it as it creaks open.

An unfamiliar smile greeted them.

"Ohayo everybody!" chirped a voice.

"It's afternoon," sighed a voice.

"Oops! My bad! I mean konnichiwa!" said a girl with long blonde hair, laughing. She smiled sweetly and looked at the bunch. "Oh, hi! Wow, there's a lot of people down here!"

Yoh smiled.

"Hi to you too," he said. "Come in,"

The girl skipped in, followed by the others they all quickly recognize as the people at the photo Anna showed them.

They all gathered round in the living room, chatting and introducing themselves.

The guys who just came in looked sorta weird but they're all fine.

The guy with dark green hair never averts his eyes from a book he's writing, and the monotone voiced guy with a mask keeps staring into nothingness. Such strange behaviours. Even the girl with white hair looked pale, as if she has just seen someone died at spot or something much scarier.

Anna greeted them professionally.

"Hello and welcome to Funbari Onsen," she said. "As our guests and the Asakura family's friends I hope you have a pleasant trip and of course, following all the rules of this house respectably."

"Thanks," said the blonde. "You must be Anna, Kino's student."

"Yes, I'm Kyoyama Anna and soon to be Asakura Anna. I used to be Kino-sama's student, but not right now. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she replied. "My name's Nagisa."

"Such a beautiful name..." sighed Ryu dreamily. "She's hotter than Hao's fire and she's burning my eyes..."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating, Ryu?" asked Chocolove.

"Yeah he is, cos' nothing is hotter than my fire... maybe me, but nothing else." stated Hao quite proudly.

"Whatever..."

Ryu doesn't even listen to them and clasped his hands in delight.

"Greetings, charming lady... My name is Bokuto no Ryu..." he said, holding a rose. "Would you be my best place?"

Nagisa looked surprised then turned to Anna, who's smacking her face in disbelief.

Everyone shrinked in embarrassment.

"Ryu... will you stop doing that... just for a SINGLE day??" thought almost everyone.

Ryu then bowed politely and turned to Nagisa, which is... talking to Chocolove already.

"Hi there," Nagisa greeted Chocolove.

"Hi... um... Nagisa, right?" replied Chocolove.

"Yeah, that's my name." she smiled sweetly. "And you...?"

Chocolove felt a tremble through his spine. This feeling is scary... yet quite nice. What the hell is going through his spine just now??

"I'm Chocolove..." he answered.

Nagisa smiled again, this time a cheerful one.

"I like your name, Chocolove... It's sexy." commented Nagisa bluntly.

Chocolove blushed bright red and smiled an awkward smile.

"Thanks..."

Everyone looked at Ryu, who is lying on the floor, breathless.

"Oohh... my best place-to be..." moaned Ryu.

Yoh cut Ryu's words and smiled warmly to all the guests.

"Hi, I'm Asakura Yoh. Nice to meet you all! Welcome to Funbarigaoka, by the way... You all getting cozy with the place yet?" he asked warmly.

"I like this place," commented the dark green haired guy. "Gives me more inspiration to write,"

"Well we do what we can right now." said Yoh. "Are you an author?"

The green haired guy smiled sheepishly.

"Yes I am," he said and put his book down "Name's Alvin. But you can call me Acha acha Munafiction if you want."

"Muna...fiction?"

"Penname," he stated quite sternly. "I write live fiction stories."

"Oh, I see... Interesting, though." commented Yoh. "Maybe I can read your books sometime?"

"Cool," replied Acha acha.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Weird name... and what the hell is Acha acha?? What kind of name is THAT?! I thought authors are not weird like artists... But hey! He's different..." thought Manta. "And what the hell is munafiction either??!!! Shitt... This person's creepy even if he looked normal."

Then Manta looked surprised to see the girl sitting beside him.

Her face is pale, very pale like her white messy hair. And she looked unwell.

"Um... Are you okay?" asked Manta. "I'm Oyamada Manta, Yoh-kun's friend, by the way..."

The girl looked down confusedly.

"You're... 14?" she asked with a stiff voice.

"Uh... yeah," Manta said. "How'd you know that??"

"You sure are short for a 14 year old..." she answered briskly, ignoring whatever was Manta's original question.

"huh?" Manta looked at her confusedly. "Wha..?"

Then a chinese girl answered Manta's question.

"Nice to meet you Manta, I'm Sopra. And don't worry about her, she's always so unnoticeable." she said calmly.

"Oh... yeah," replied Manta. "But she's pale and I thought that she's..."

"That's normal for her." answered Sopra. "By the way, you're not a shaman, aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm not," said Manta. "But I am interested in shamans and I can see spirits."

"Great," she said "I'm not a shaman either."

"Really? Then how did you know..." Manta stopped "...Asakura family...?"

Sopra smiled and blushed.

"it's complicated, really." she answered. "But we're clean, you know."

"Oh," Manta just nodded a bit.

Sopra looked over the guys and smiled timidly.

"I-I'm Sopra... Thank you for letting us stay for a couple of weeks, um... Yoh-kun... Anna-san..."

"No prob," Yoh answered easily.

Then it's Jun's turn to introduce herself

"Hi I'm Tao Jun and this is my little brother Ren. Nice to meet all of you!" she said cheerfully.

Then Chocolove added

"Ren has got sister complex!!!"

"No I hasn't!" screamed Ren in rage, his tongari twitching. "I'm just cherishing my family, not more than that!"

"I don't care what the hell you call that but it still looks like sister complex to me..." Hao added, smiling a satisfied smile.

"I don't... You retard pyromaniac..." grumbled Ren.

"Hey I'm not a pyromaniac! Arsonistic... probably, pyromaniac... no"

"Yeah right and I'm a cute little butterfly..." said Manta.

"You know Manta, you would look very cute as a butterfly.." said Yoh

"Yoh?? You're not giving any support!"

"Sorry"

But Hao just smiled in delight.

"Hiya all... I'm the great Shaman King-to-be Asakura Hao-sama and I'm not a pyromaniac"

And Hao looked at the others with a satisfied look.

"Okay... next"

The next is the white-haired girl.

"My name's Let... My hobbies are reading Acha acha's books and listening to music... I'm an amateur detective and I love blood" she smiled a weird but harmless smile.

Everyone paused.

"Um... could you repeat that??"

"Her name's Let... " Acha acha repeated. "And she likes blood! Aww... Isn't that sweet?"

Everyone paused once more.

"B-blood??" Manta shuddered in horror.

"Hey I like her," said Hao. "Sounds good to me then."

"And why is that?" asked Lyserg.

"Dunno..."

Yoh shook his head in disbelief. Well... he liked this girl but she's really... what should I say??? Dangerously strange or Strangely dangerous?? Yeah whatever...

"Amateur detective??" asked Lyserg, his head brightening up in excitement. "I'm a detective too! My name's Lyserg Diethel, nice to meet you..."

Let shook Lyserg's hands warmly.

"You have a nice name," she answered with an easy smile.

Lyserg blushed.

"T-thank you..."

Horo horo seemed to be very interested too. He introduced himself right after Lyserg.

"Hi, I'm Horokeu Usui.. but you can call me Horo horo!! It's nice to have new friends, huh??"

"I know," Let smiled back. "Nice hair you have there, Horo"

Horo horo grinned.

"Thanks!" he shook Let's hands. "I liked you, you're cool!"

"Likewise," answered Let shortly.

"Hey," complained Hao. "I have beautiful hair too, don't I??" (sighs)

Then a boy with a mask introduced himself

"My name's Lucia..." he said warmly, his voise tense but friendly. "And I'm their leader for a while now..."

Hao smiled at Lucia.

"Nice shirt," he commented.

"Nice pants," Lucia replied, smiling a light grin.

They both stared at each other for a moment and stopped after a few seconds.

Then Lucia felt a tug on his shirt.

He turned to see a girl with long flowing dress, bowing politely to him with angelic smile.

"Lucia... what a beautiful name. It means light, doesn't it? My name is Jeanne but you can call me Iron Maiden Jeanne..." she smiled.

Lucia gave a quick smile.

"That's correct. Hi there too, maiden. By the way, pretty dress."

Jeanne smiled politely and sighed dreamily.

The other girls looked at her with question marks popping over their heads.

"Uh... don't you think Jeanne-sama is too young for that guy?" asked Pirika.

"Didn't stop anyone," answered Jun.

"I know, but it's still weird..."

Next, Faust.

"My name's Johann Faust VIII and this is my sweet Eliza... Pleased to meet you."

The six newcomers gaped and smiled.

"Back atcha," said Nagisa with a sweet smile.

"I'm Pirika! Horo horo's sister!" Pirika smiled happily and shook Nagisa's hands. "I liked onee-san that was strong and wanted to be my onii-chan's girlfriend!"

Horo horo blushed.

"You don't have to mention that part, Pirika..."

Let turned to see Horo horo

"You're single?"

"Sadly so..." answered Horo horo.

"Don't worry, you're a nice guy to begin with." she said.

"Gee... thanks, really..."

"My name's Tamao... um... T-tamamura Ta-tamao..." the shy girl finally spoke up. "U-um... nice to meet you all..."

Everyone smiled in return.

Such an adorable girl... Interesting in a weak way...

The they all turned to a guy in the corner who seemed to be really busy with himself.

"Um.. hey, why don't you introduce yourself, Wilsen?" asked Acha acha.

"Oh," he turned to reveal that he was wearing make-up!!! Well not that girly make up thing just that powder and other unmentionables... but it's still shocking... plus weird...

Everyone gaped in amazement... disturbance... disbelief... shock... or whatever that you feel when you see a guy with abnormal appearance issues to work on.

"O...kay.." said Manta, sweatdrops.

"Sorry," he said. "Busy with my make up routine. But anyway I'm Wilsen. Nice to meet y'all."

"He doesn't look halfway transvestite material..." commented Yoh, and he received a nudge from Anna. "Owch!! What did I do wrong?"

"Actually he's not transvestite." answered Lucia. "He had narcissistic problems he need to carry on for the rest of his weird life..."

"Cool..." said Chocolove. "I mean weird.. but cool."

"Well then," said Anna "Since we're all acquaintances now you guys should go unpack and get your things in place... we'll see you outside if you're ready."

"Outside... we'll eat outside?" asked Nagisa.

"We'll have a cookout, so if you have finished you can always join us prepare the barbeque griller and such." said Yoh.

"How nice of you guys," Let muttered.

The all the gang go inside their rooms and starts to unpack their stuffs...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Me : Hi again everyone!!! Just back from room 809!!! ( I wonder why I end up there... Meh, probably Lyserg mistaked me for Ryu... Thank you for the reviews! I will do my best!!! Thanks for the names you sent me too! But I haven't used the last names yet... I will reveal their last names soon... just not now. I've drawn all the 6 OCs... and they look pretty good... (I'm not being conceited... Just a bit satisfied since they don't look like stick figures with blobby heads..) Expect another chapter by me (this time a longer one, yay me!!!!) for a week or so... if I remember to write... Anyway thanks!!!!! Don't forget to read and review! Suggestions are always welcome for me!!!

Bye all...


	4. Chapter 4

Shaman King Fiction

by sandman13

Disclaimer : Don't own Shaman King... and I'm still alive...

I'm very sorry for the slow update, but hey I got some reasons for it...

Firstly, there's been a huge rain in my hometown, and flood is everywhere... Over 70 of the city is flooded by water, and everyone has got to evacuate... Lights were out and there's no electricity for days... same goes for communication and internet... well you get my point. Lucky for me I don't have to evacuate or anything worse, though I'm sorry for all the people who lost their homes... But as soon as I can write, I write! So enjoy the fourth chapter guys... And by the way rain is still pouring here, so don't expect much... although I will do my best not to be slow... Gotta keep the pace!! Thank you for all the reviews! Especially for people who gave me names!!! Appreciate it really much! And you say you wanted pairing? I'll work on that... as soon as I write part 5!!! smiles

Part 4

Room Shuffling!

Anna asked all the guests to come with her to the hallway.

"Okay then, since you're going to stay here I will now show you your rooms," she said. "Let's see..."

Ryu gaped in surprise and pranced around like he's crazy.

"Yes!!! I wanna be with my Nagisa-chan... Or maybe Lyserg, or maybe Jeanne-sama, or... or..."

Everyone stared at him with disgust.

"Such a drag..." commented Acha acha, still working on his books.

"I know," said Ren.

"I wouldn't want to be one room with him either..." said Hao. "Probably too much drama"

"Let's just hope he's not gay" whispered Lucia to the guys.

"Well if he was, put him with Wilsen." answered Acha acha and they all began to smirk suspiciously.

And before they can speak Anna smiled evilly.

"Ryu, you can have a room with... hmm... I don't know... Manta and Faust."

"WHAT??!!!!" shrieked Ryu and Manta "NO WAY!!!"

"Well, take it or leave it." replied Anna coldly. "Unpack your stuffs quick. For the rest of you, follow me."

And Anna walked to the other side of the hallway.

Manta cried in agony.

"Aww... I don't mind Ryu-san, but as for Faust-san..." he shuddered.

Sopra caught a glimpse of Manta's sad eyes and collected her courage.

"Sorry to hear that, Manta-kun..." said Sopra quietly. "B-but... try your best..."

Manta smiled.

"Thanks!"

Sopra smiled back, her cheeks blushing.

"Y-you're welcome..."

Back to the room shuffling

"Okay this is our second guest room. Now I want all of you to get along together no matter what so I will make it random and quick... These are all the keys of all the rooms here... You all take one and go where you're supposed to... and meet your roommates whoever they are. Understood?" said Anna, handing a ring of keys.

"Hey, why don't we get random rooms!!!" protested Ryu. "It's horribly unfair!!!!"

"It's fair since I want my guests unharmed" said Anna, ignoring Ryu's protests

"Okay so pick one" Anna said briskly.

And everyone picked one key and went off to their rooms...

Wonder who got who??

Okay then...

"Hey..." protested Yoh "Why don't I get a key??"

"Because you're sleeping in your own room and don't even think about sleeping elsewhere," said Anna.

"But-"

"No, Yoh."

Yoh yawned in boredom.

"Okay..." said Yoh "But at least I can talk to them, right?"

Anna frowned, but nodded.

"They were your grandparents' friends... I suppose... So ok, you can talk to them but keep your distance with the girls... got that??" answered Anna.

"Got that" said Yoh

Inner Thoughts..

Yoh: Yeah righhhhtttt I willll... not... smiles

Out Thoughts

"Good" replied Anna

Okay so now we get back to Room number 2...

-Room Num. 2-

Lucia inserted his key to the keyhole where it fits perfectly.

"Haha, just my luck. I won't get troubled with searching my room then," he opened the door and went inside, seeing Ren and Jeanne were already inside.

"Hmm... Just what I need," said Ren sarcastically "Another guy."

But what Ren really meant would be "Thank God I wasn't going to be alone here since this Jeanne girl is really freaky and I got creeped out so at least now I had company... Let's just wish he wasn't anything like Ryu or Horo Horo or Chocolove or whoever I don't like spending my time with..!!!!"

Lucia looked a bit confused but replied

"Yeah, I don't see why you want to call me a girl..."

Jeanne just smiled softly.

"Well, we might be up for an interesting evening..."

"Sure will," thought Ren as he watched Lucia unpack his stuffs.

"They all seemed a bit stand-offish, if you ask me..." he thought. "But I won't bother myself with such uninteresting problems."

Lucia sat down quietly and smiled.

"Okay... so...," he said. "Guess you'll all be stuck with me for some days, huh...?"

-Room Num. 3-

Chocolove inserted his key to the keyhole, and it fits perfectly.

"Hummm... Number three, not too bad!" smiled Chocolove as he entered the guest room.

His first thoughts were how beautiful the room looked. Then next...

The door opened once more.

"Hi there!!!!!"

Chocolove turned to see a grinning Horo horo.

"Hi there," answered Chocolove. "You're one room with me? Great,"

"Yeah, great..." said Horo horo, sitting on the floor, still clutching his snowboard.

They both stared for a little while when they heard another person entering the room.

The door swings open.

"Hi," said Nagisa as she walked to the room, smiling beautifully.

Chocolove and Horo horo blushed at the same time.

"H-hi," they answered in unison.

Nagisa walked to her bed.

"Hmm... the Asakura family have a nice place to live," she whispered as she admired the view. "Well... since we're going to be roommates, we have to know each other well, huh?"

Chocolove nodded nervously.

Nagisa shook her head in excitement.

"I can't wait to make new friends here, you know..." she told the two boys. "And I'm really excited to be here, especially when there are a lot of people..."

While...

-Room Num. 4-

Tamao walked to her room as she saw someone she doesn't really know.

Let stared at the door without saying anything, she wasn't even aware of Tamao's confusion.

Tamao looked strangely at the white-haired girl.

Inner Thoughts..

Tamao: Her eyes looks like they're going to stare at the door until it burns down into nothingness... what a weird girl

Out Thoughts

Let stared at the door while mumbling foul language

"...damned stupid door..." she mumbled, barely audible.

Actually the key fits the hole, it just won't open, even after she turned the knob, the key, or whatever you turn to make a door open.

Then she heard the timid voice of Tamao from her back.

"U-um... a-any problems, L-let-san?" asked Tamao.

Let turned to see the pink-haired girl.

She fases out for a little while, then snapped.

"...it won't open..." she answered.

"A-anno... L-let-san... you want me to ask Anna-sama about this...?? B-because I-I think it's n-not wise to curse at the d-door..." she could barely speak, I tell you...

Let blinked a few times.

"...you're here?" she pointed at the door.

Tamao nodded shyly.

Let gave a quick last stare at the door.

"...okay..." she mumbled, then cursed the door with another two words (which you already know) and left to search for Anna.

Before she walked one step, an over-confident and (If you can call that) sexy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'll open that," said the boy. "Even if it takes SOME force"

Tamao gawked and blushed while Let got question marks popping from her head.

"...who are you...?" asked Let, not aware at all of the great you-know-who who is the strongest shaman (at least I thought so) of the shaman gang.

"Asakura Hao" he answered, still smiling his trademark smile.

"...Hao..." Let started again. "I'll call Anna... don't try to do anything stupid"

Hao walked to the door.

"Oh, I'm not going to do something stupid... I'm opening the door"

"..." Let fases out again.

Then she snapped out of it. Again.

"...just open the door..."

Tamao stuttered timidly as she hid behind Let.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea..."

"...tell him that..."

Hao smiled.

Then Hao summoned the spirit of fire and broke the door into tiny little pieces.

BOOM!

The door crashed and burned into ashes.

"Hmm, done here" stated Hao proudly. "I told you I'm going to open this thing"

The two girls watched him with disbelief.

"A-anna-sama is so gonna freak..." stammered Tamao. "W-we're in trouble..."

Tamao looked to Let, waiting for a reply of panic or whatever she expected to happen. But instead the white haired girl answered in disbelief...

"...he killed the door..." Let commented.

Tamao stared to Let in confusion.

"Huh?"

"...what?" asked Let

"N-nothing..." said Tamao.

Inner Thoughts...

Tamao: I think you're very very weird, weirder than Faust-san... weirder than that weird guy from weirdland with weird face and weird voice and weird everything...

Out Thoughts

-Room Num. 5-

The shabby author walked lazily to room number 5.

He is sleepy and he wished he could sleep the night out without an trouble... but he can't. He have deadlines to finish and cookouts to avoid angry housewifes (or someone else's fiancé) and it is driving him insane, if he's sane. But since he lost his sanity a few years ago... well... that wasn't that much of a trouble... or was it?

So anyways he opened the door and his mouth gawked open when he saw two people on his room.

Jun and Pirika stared at him

"A guy, yay!!!" Pirika threw her hands to the air.

Jun smiled. "Correction. A boy," she said while still smiling to the newcomer.

Acha acha looked to them both like he was going to die.

"Oh, no... this could be bad... and such a drag..." he said to himself while fighting his urge to scream like a girl and run away.

He just sat down silently and began to unpack his bags, which is full of suspicious books and some maps with files you will never want to see... or open... So he continued to unpack while Jun sat beside him, so does Pirika.

"Wow, you wrote a lot of books" Jun remarked. "Too bad I don't read much... but I'm interested to know what you wrote there..."

Acha acha turned to Jun and answered, voice all shaky and nervous, like he was just thinking about what should he say.

"I wrote... stuffs," he said quite frankly, then reached for the pencil between his ear and started to scribble various blobheads on his sketchbook. (I thought he wrote!! WTH is with the drawing???!!! Me: idk... probably because he's nuts??)

Pirika and Jun stared to him in enthusiasm.

"Full of mystery... and intriguing... interesting guy..." thought Pirika.

"He seems to be a nice and cute person... Open and quite eccentric..." thought Jun. (Me: I like the way you don't use the term 'freaky' and 'weirdo'... heheheheh)

Okay then, to the last room MWAHAHAHA

-Room Num. 5-

(Me: alias the last room MWAHAHAHA)

(What's with the MWAHAHAHA you freak??!!!)

(Me: Nuthin' I just wanna do some evil laugh for no apparent reason...)

(You're crazy)

(Me: I know... That's why I need therapy in room 809...)

Okay so before I get crazier let's go to room 809... oops I mean room number 5, where the three people had already met...

They all were really fast in unpacking business and then they all just stared at each other in silence.

The Wilsen finally spoke up, tired.

"Whoops, gotta fix my perfect hairstyle," he said, going to the mirror with tons of gel and combs.

Lyserg watched him and sweatdropped.

"No wonder his hair is so... spiky." Lyserg mumbled.

Sopra blushed a bit, then answered Lyserg.

"U-um, I'm sorry if he bothered you, L-lyserg-san..." she said quietly.

Lyserg turned to Sopra and smiled.

"Nah, it wasn't that much of a problem... um... what's your name again?"

"Sopra..."

"Hey, I've been wondering about this for a while... who are you guys really? Are you shamans?" asked Lyserg.

Sopra looked a bit strange, but she answered with a smile.

"We're... we're just friends of the Asakura family..." she answered.

"But it doesn't really make sense... why are you here?"

"U-um..." Sopra looked really offended now.

Lyserg then realised about what he have just said.

"U-uh... sorry for the question, I didn't mean to offend you or any of your friends..." Lyserg said.

Sopra nodded.

"No, that's really okay..."

TO BE CONTINUED..

And I'm ending it here, yay!!!!! Finally finished this at Saturday night, phew!! For the next chapter I'll add some excitement and a bit of love... if I didn't screw it first chance I get... And it leaves some questions to the SK gang... who are them really? How can they be friends of the Asakura family? How about their past and life?

I'm really glad that you liked the OCs!! I'm so thrilled to write more even if I haven't got some good storyline... but anyways I'll write more... and, of course update more!! Well, read and review!!! And please don't flame... be nice to me... ummm... i'll set the Asakura manor on fire if you do.. so don't, okay?

See you all then!


End file.
